


GIFT

by t4194



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cosplay, Firefighters, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Police, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4194/pseuds/t4194
Summary: Taiga is sure, he will remember the gift from Daiki for the rest of him life.





	GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke — Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Gift — t41g4
> 
> Please understand, if : Character in this fanfic could be very OOC, my grammar is very bad, errors of writing everywhere, plot is not clear and confusing, and various other mistakes.

  
He had never seen that blue-haired man so busy for the rest of him life, even though they had decided to stay together for a rather long time—from the end of high school. But still, for Taiga to have Daiki is everything he needs in this world, because he is his world.

  
Even so, in fact Taiga did not refuse when Daiki give his gift. It is not expensive.

  
But Taiga is sure, he will remember the gift from Daiki for the rest of him life.

  
..

  
Taiga was’n sure how much time the lazy man spent studying this, he really looked stunning in a tight old cowboy suit and hugged him so tightly, and Taiga would not lie if Daiki looked so hot right now.

  
Him navy's hair was hidden inside a broad brown hat, while the man smelled of wood. Totally burn Taiga from inside. It was like Taiga wanted to wrap his arms around him all night long, and be in the strong arm's sleeves and comfortable thick muscles.

  
Maybe he'll do it while they sleep. Because now Daiki looks very excited, and it seems like it will last for a few hours later.

  
Seeing what is happening now, incomplete if it does not discuss everything from scratch. What else if you see how this morning Daiki is still asleep so soundly on their bed when Taiga went to work.

  
And when Taiga came home he was startled by the outages of all the lights in their small apartment. Taiga thinks it has something to do with the damage and thinks of calling the electrician immediately, if Daiki did not light a candle in the middle of the room.

  
The light shone on his strong face.

  
Afterwards, Daiki lit another candle and made the room filled with candle light.

  
The tantalizing scent came from the center of the table. A rather lavish banquet and many neatly arranged above it—which Taiga believes results Daiki delivery.

  
At that Taiga could only frowned confused with the situation around them.

  
Until Daiki starts turning on his music player.  
Excerpts of the guitar sounded later. And it feels like Taiga knows the song.

  
Daiki leaned in with a hot, dangerous glance, making Taiga feel the hair on his neck stand up. He approached to close the door of their apartement, before hugging Taiga's waist from behind.

  
They lightly follow the rhythm until Daiki sings the lyrics.

_Si sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote,_   
_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_

His voice was hoarse and a little awkward, making Taiga unable to laugh at him. That means, Hey ~ it's completely different, Daiki never spoke Spanish before, and Taiga sure, he must be trying hard to do it.

  
Perhaps he took Spanish lessons without Taiga knowing or maybe he studied independently, remembering if Daiki was really smart, his only fault was that he was very lazy.

  
Taiga just know what Daiki wants to say through the lyrics. They rarely spend time together, even just to hug and kiss. Considering how they work.

_Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome..._   
_Muéstrame el camino que yo voy, oh..._

And the lyrics are not much better.

  
It made him feel more embarrassed. How can a firefighter who returns with a sweaty body can be included in a calling category?

  
And Taiga thinks it's sweet enough to say to someone who just got home from work.

  
Then the music began to change a little more fun, and their body shake changed. Daiki twisted it until they faced each other, and whispered something to Taiga's ear while blowing his breath while his hand was still on Taiga's hip.

_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_   
_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_   
_Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_   
_Oh, yeah..._

Daiki tapped his shoe on the floor and now his arms wrapped around Taiga's body. The eyes of the deep color of the ocean stared Taiga deep into his soul. And Taiga thinks they are really the right moment.

_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal..._   
_Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más..._   
_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro..._

Fix it back, until Taiga thinks he will fall. But Daiki caught it appropriately, until their position seemed to do a dance, maybe a tango or maybe a flamenco that Taiga thought. Although in the end not both.

_Des-pa-cito_   
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_   
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_   
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Des-pa-cito_   
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito.._   
_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_   
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

Daiki threw a gentle smile at Taiga before kissing his forehead. Daiki thought he needed to praise himself for singing his lyrics appropriately while teasing Taiga.

  
Then Daiki let Taiga out in the middle of the room and circled it while patting his hand on the air. Make Taiga laugh amused.

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_   
_Quiero ser tu ritmo..._   
_Que le enseñes a mi boca_   
_Tus lugares favoritos_

Taiga smiled sheepishly before trying to get closer to Daiki, he thought he wanted to hide his face on a man neck. But Daiki just touched their noses, before retreating backward to finish the song.

_Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_   
_Hasta provocar tus gritos_   
_Y que olvides tu apellido_

Taiga saw a small fang sticking out of Daiki's thin lips and it made him furious to pinch his muscular arms.

  
Daiki took a breath before he started singing the hard lyrics—which he practiced until he felt his tongue split open.

_Si te pido un beso ven dámelo_   
_Yo sé que estás pensándolo_   
_Llevo tiempo intentándolo_   
_Mami, estoy dando y dándolo_   
_Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom_   
_Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom_

Daiki signaled Taiga for him to come closer, before pulling the red-haired man to sway with him.

_Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe_   
_Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_   
_Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_   
_Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

Taiga laughed a few times while Daiki screeched his forehead as he sang the lyrics.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_   
_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_   
_Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_   
_Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

Daiki makes funny movements by shaking his shoulders—or just Kagami who thinks so. Seeing how her effort to look romantic Taiga could not possibly not give him a short kip in him dark cheek.

  
_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_   
_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_   
_Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_   
_Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

  
Now Daiki walked forward-backward as he shuffled his shoulders and flicked his hand. While Taiga does what he can. He never really danced before. But Taiga thinks Daiki is just as awkward as him too.

_Des-pa-cito_   
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_   
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído…_   
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

_Des-pa-cito,_   
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_   
_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_   
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

   
Taiga laughed as Daiki hugged him and whispered the song's lyrics for Taiga to hear it. His warm breath tickled him. And they rocked while hugging tightly.

  
Missed some lyrics that should be sung. Taiga thinks it's because Daiki is tired. That means talking in a language that is not a daily language would be difficult.

_Des-pa-cito_   
_Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico_   
_Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!"_   
_Para que mi sello se quede contigo_

And it becomes the last lyrics that Daiki sung before he closes his show by force by stealing a deep and forceful kiss from Taiga.

  
Make Taiga laugh in their kisses.

  
"Why?" He asked with a pout while their music player still rang, buzzing the song quietly.

  
"I just do not think you're going to sing in Spanish," Taiga replied as he kissed him in his dark blue hair.

  
"My friend on the office says giving surprise to your partner who shows your feelings and a candlelight dinner will make your partner feel he is the luckiest person in the world."

  
Taiga smiled "Of course I'm lucky, who else will see Aomine Daiki wearing Maji Burger's mascot in the middle of a basketball court to say its feelings, if not me."

  
His dark cheeks flushed "Did I tell you not to talk about it anymore," he said angrily, while Taiga just laughed amused before kissing him again.

  
"Feliz cumpleaños, querido. Sorry I have more time for work, I hope you will not take me off for that. "

  
Taiga laughed "Even if I'm going to throw you away, I think it's because of your often annoying attitude."

  
Daiki laughs before lifting his waist and turning Taiga in the air. Makes Taiga screaming afraid—just imagine, their weight and height are not much different.

  
"I love you," Daiki said before kissing Taiga slowly.

  
..  
Fin  
..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee - Despacito  
> Well ~~  
> I do not really know this problem or how about the advice of Aomine friends #lol  
> This is probably because I'm not experienced about it #cry  
> I made this fanfic because I saw a video gymnastics on youtube using this song #dontlaugh and I think this song is more pleasant to hear my ears for a long time, it's a matter of taste ok!  
> I hope you took the time to hear it, especially when reading this fanfic.  
> Sorry for a lot of errors that may occur. I can not speak good and true Spanish and for English it's the same too #lol  
> Thanks btw already read  
> Feliz cumpleaños Taiga ~~~  
> Btw its to damn late~~~ sorry #slap


End file.
